dreamfandomcom-20200222-history
August 2010
The dreams of August, 2010 are here. Fill free to add yours. August 01 August 02 August 03 August 04 August 05 August 06 August 07 August 08 August 09 August 10 August 11 August 12 User: Medabee's Dream: : Well, this dream was sort of sad, happy at the same time, like joy, almost. Okay from what I remember, it was raining and I guess my house was a school because people were leaving with homework. I only saw like a few friends, the ones I remembered was Rodrigo and ..... Raymond. I think I had a crush on Raymond without knowing. I mean of course he's smart and funny and cute, but I kept saying no way. Anyways, when he was leaving, he calls my name and I turn. I see him wearing what he had on after grauduation, blue shirt and red/black cap. All I could think about is how much I missed him and ... I hugged him ...and I guess he excepted it. Then I said "Oh, sorry."and let him go. He just said "It's okay". *sigh* I miss him now. When I tried to hug him again, he was wearing like one of those red collar shirt with stripes on him, and he sorta yelled at me like "What the fuck!?" After that I felt strange, like I can't believe he did that. This dream made me miss him more. :'( : -- August 13 August 14 August 15 August 16 August 17 August 18 August 19 August 20: Abe's epic dream The dream that is about to be told is a true dream by Abe Luckey, and is writen in first-person form: The dream starts off with me at a whale show in a winter setting. There is a crowd of people on the other side of me on bleachers, and there was a long strip ice separating me from the crowd. (On the side I was on, there were also news reporters and camera men). All of a sudden, a GIANT whale bursts out of the ice, and smiles at me and the crowd. Other whales, (who looked like yaks and mythical creatures) proformed also. The last "whale" I saw looked like a yak mixed with a horse. It had long, curvy horns, and a long coat like an alpaca It made a really wierd sound, like a deep moaning animal voice. I start to get freaked out by the creatures, so I turn to my left, and there is a set of stairs made of cement, like the stairs leading up to a school door. So I run there. While i'm running up the stairs, a cartoon girl with light tan skin, and long spiky black hair is running ahead of me. After the cement steps come a giant staircase resembling the body shape of a fire escape. (Each landing was made of cement). While we are going up and down the vertigo stairs, the scence turns from snowy white to incinerator red. The girl starts singing one line repeativly: "Don't stop believing," (B.T.W this is not the actual song by Journey. Pronounced it "Don't-Stop-Buh-lee-vang." In the key notes of B,A,C,B,E on piano). Finally, we get to the bottom. While we're still running, I ask her, "Are you more kid age, or adult age?" (I couldn't tell since she was a cartoon). It wasn't until half a minute later that she said she was kid aged. (She looked about 12-14 years old). Then, we end up in this place that looks like a street, but we're inside someplace. We turn right, and facing where we came in, there are some steps in front of us like at the very beginning. In the corner behind us on the left side, there is a fake plant. On the plant, there is a ticket on it. (Like one you would see to get into a play). On that ticket, there was a small piece of paper stapled on it covering most of the ticket. All of a sudden, I start to choke. I try to loosen the thing that is suffocating me. (It was like a string on a hat, or my coat zipped up too tight around my neck). Then, I wake up, highly amazed at my dream. August 21 August 22 August 23 August 24 August 25 August 26 August 27 August 28 August 29 August 30 August 31